The Return of the Seven Kids
by Shadow Jr.thehedgehog125
Summary: It's Traço the hedgehog, Serena Liza the hedgehog, Shadowinzia Icrazio Jr. the hedgehog, Chezzique the hedgehog, Sonilver the hedgehog, Cyan the hedgehog and Lily the hedgehog's birthday soon, but Shadow Jr. has other things to sort out. Will Jayy and Jayvis forgive him on unaware murders? Will his siblings love him again after being in contact with humans? Find out in this FF


Prologue

It's our birthday soon I thought to myself. Mine, Chezzie's, Serena's, Traço's, Cyan, Sonilver and Lily's Birthdays are close, but not close enough to be septuplets…I sighed, I knew we won't see each other anymore since, well, I've got Jayvis and Jayy…When Serena's got Ice and the rest hate me. I looked out of the window just seeing loads of pumpkins, and other Halloween related shit…I glanced at Jayvis. I smiled and hug my dear son. I love him and Jayy. I wish Jayy would bring Dahvie to the family reunion. But Dahvie has to be a dick about it and say no…Jayy smiled at me he finally noticed that I'm alive?! HOLY SHIT!

Chapter 1

I guess it's time to get ready to go the broken party; I'm probably on my own AGAIN! I sighed, I want them to come with me...Jayy, Jayvis and Dahvie are technically related to me now…well Jayy and Jayvis is. Not exactly Dahvie, even though he nursed me...Sorta. I looked at the TV. The news, I sat down next to Jayy watching it. "There have been some major murders around the western Californian part. Suspects stated that a black, red and blue hedgehog was the murderer of these murders." I felt Jayy look at me…I remained silent…I don't even remember the murders well, I do. I just ate them; because I'm a cannibal and Jayy and Jayvis don't know I put flesh that's from other people's bodies. So I'm making THEM cannibals. One day they'll ask me the secret ingredient. I will NEVER tell them…"Mommy, did you kill them?" Jayvis asked very warily. I kept silent. I don't want to say yes OR no…but here goes… "Yes…" I murmured, Jayvis and Jayy's eyes widened and stepped away from me. Fuck my life. I walked to the bedroom and locked the door crying. "Why, how did they found out I was the murderer?!" I sobbed through my fingerless gloves; it felt like warm blood was bleeding out of my eyes.

I stumbled outside and played with my powers. Funny that, you'd expect me to be Elsa from Frozen; don't you? Hah, I'm stronger…I can make eternal darkness and loss of electricity for moons until end. Yeah you can say I'm pretty criminal like, being in a famous band, a murderer, a power-using hedgehog. Yeah I'm still surprised Jayvis is a rare hybrid. Humans and hedgehogs have always had a close connection. Maybe closer if Dahvie would think about Sonilver's needs more than the fans heart for once. I might have been cared for from them and sang in some songs; but Dahvie is becoming a really big asshole now. Fuck you Dahvie don't be a massive dick about it! But right now, fuck my life. My mate and son know I'm a murderer but not a cannibal. Thanks to Satan; I think I was supposed to tell them. I came face-to-face with Jayy and kissed me. Wow, I think Satan told him. "I do love you Shadow Jr.; we need to calm your murdering times." Jayy kisses me again. If Satan told him, did he make sure that we're a happy family? I looked at Jayy with bewildered eyes. What the fuck? Is he really trying to give me a fucking hickey!? The last one he gave me has started to disappear. FUCKING HELL! I moaned loudly seeming as Jayvis went to bed. Wow, trained or what?

I soon started to notice that Jayy wanted me, REALLY SATAN?! Well, I guess he wanted more hybrids to prove over out powers of me or Jayy. He started to push me to the couch, Fuck, fuck; FUCK! Not now, please no…Shit, I'm in heat. "I missed this moment, didn't you?" Well, I'm fucked. Literally. I swivelled around to face Jayy. I saw a big fucking smirk plastered on his face. He started to kiss me roughly, but I did miss those kisses. I kissed back as roughly as I could back. I felt his dick…I missed the feel of it, but I was weakened by his gaze. Everything went black during this. Am I dead? Have I been unconscious by Jayy? I'll never know…But whatever it is, I'm surrounded by eternal blackness.


End file.
